The invention disclosed herein relates to improvements in weighing scales of the type which use a graduated beam balanced on a knife edge pivot and a major poise movable along the beam on one side of the knife edge pivot to counterbalance at least a portion of the load which is carried on the other side of the pivot and has a minor graduation poise slidable along the beam portion on which the load is supported.